


All the better

by Closetfic_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied spanking, M/M, Panty Kink, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/pseuds/Closetfic_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes to the smell of guilt and the sound of raised voices with a headache that does not want to go quietly into the night, werewolf-healing be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the better

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Steter thing (my first Steter ever!) taken from this list http://shippygoodness.tumblr.com/post/124477731112/graceland-sentence-starters. It probably sucks, but please be kind!
> 
> Warnings just in case: mentions of spanking, daddy kink and Stiles wearing panties.

Peter wakes to the smell of guilt and the sound of raised voices with a headache that does not want to go quietly into the night, werewolf-healing be damned.

“What the fuck, Scott? What the actual fuck?”

Stiles.

Lovely, nubile, fiery, passionate Stiles. Who he was canoodling with on the couch shortly before Scott did the thing. The thing with his fist. The hitty thing that resulted in the headache that won't go quietly into the night.

“I-I thought he was attacking you!”

He was. Stiles had just made another joke about the undead and he knew well the punishment for such an offence. His boy seemed to enjoy a trip over the knee though, so it wasn't really a punishment anymore.

Still. It was enjoyable for all parties involved.

Except for Scott, apparently.

“Dude! He wasn't attacking me! He was gonna spank me!”

“How's that not attacking?”

“'Cos I would've liked it! I  _do_  like it! Frequently!”

“TMI! TM  _FUCKING_  I!”

“Well next time don't come barging into my house while I'm getting lucky and then knock my boyfriend out!”

Crickets. Peter could actually hear crickets.

Followed by Scott spluttering the words ' _Peter_ ' and ' _boyfriend_ ' over and over.

The sound of Scott choking on his own sense of horror dwindles into the background, barely noticeable, as Stiles shoves him out the front door and slams it closed on his heels.

The couch dips slightly as Stiles settles next to his hip and leans over him, breath gusting over his face in a sigh.

“Peter, wake the fuck up. I know he didn't hit you that hard.”

He smirks and pulls Stiles down on top of him, eliciting a yelp and a huffed out, indulgent, ' _hey, there's those blue eyes_ ' from his lover.

“All the better to see you with, my dear.”

Stiles' grin turns coy.

“My, what white teeth you have.”

“All the better to bite you with, my dear.”

He pants excitedly at the feel of teeth on his jugular and trails his hands over Peter's shoulders and biceps.

“My, what strong arms you have.”

“All the better to hold you up against the wall and fuck you with, my dear.”

Stiles whines low in his throat as Peter hefts him up into his arms, palming that glorious arse when long legs wrap around his hips. He moves towards the tiny bedroom that came with this shoebox apartment, mouth seeking out Stiles' once more.

“My, what big hands you have.”  His Little Red gasps, hips jerking forward with the swift swat Peter gives his left cheek.

“All the better to turn that arse pink, my dear.”

HIs hands dip below the waist of Stiles’ jeans and what he encounters sets his wolf to growling.

Stiles, the little shit, just smirks.

“What? You think you’re the only one who can recognise a kink when he sees it?” He rolls his hips against Peter’s body. 

“You going to spank me with my pretty panties on or off...Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at http://shippygoodness.tumblr.com/!


End file.
